hproleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Schäfer
General Age: 15 Body: Short, light, skinny, 4'9 Wand: 12" Walnut Runespoor Fang Patronus: Beagle Dating: Lexi Star Personality: Sneaky, rebellious, mean, somewhat friendly at times, romantic, Family Mum (adoptive): Ruby Lestrange Aunts: Scarlett Lestrange, Kelly Lestrange, Paige Lestrange Sister: Leah Smith Glenn's biological parents were killed when he was only a baby. His father had been a death eater and when he failed to please Lord Voldemort during one of his tasks, he was murdered along with his wife. Luckily aurors arrived on the scene before Glenn and his older sister Leah were harmed. Glenn was sent to grow up in Germany for his own protection while Leah remained in England. They were reunited at Hogwarts during Glenn's first year After Glenn came to Hogwarts, Glenn's foster parents in Germany fled their country because their family situation was getting out of hand. They were all dark wizards besides the two of them and their troubling antics were getting worse and worse, putting Glenn's foster parents at great risk of getting hurt or killed. Glenn grew up influenced by his cousins who taught him cool jinxes and hexes and a bit of dark magic. He was also influenced by reading many, many books of his idol Orlando Pierros. Hogwarts Favourite classes: Potions & Dark Arts Struggles with: Transfigurations All through Hogwarts Glenn's focus had only been one thing: To be a dark wizard. He had studied and practiced hard almost every night spells he was reading from books that were well advanced for his age, some even forbidden. He was usually a year or two ahead of his classmates when it came to using magic and making potions. By now Glenn can perform the killing curse, the cruciatus curse, and many other dark spells along with his patronus. He had risked expulsion multiple times, but because the Lestranges practically ran the school, he was always excused from his actions and covered for, mostly by Ruby. As Glenn's actions grew worse and worse to the point where he had even murdered Hogwarts students, and also a ministry offical Hallie Cooper, Glenn's aunt Paige couldn't cover for him anymore. Her and Deptford were teamed up together in their attempt to get Glenn booted out of the school. Their attempt remains weak while Ruby turns a blind eye to her son Glenn's actions. After one of his murders Glenn had been captured by Darius Jennings, the current minister of magic, and put in Azkaban for a night before being broken out by Ruby. It had been the worst night of Glenn's life. Visions of his murders, crimes, and terrifying screams and voices had filled his head, but had Glenn learned his lesson? Nope, he just decides how cool it will be to be like his mum and be on the run constantly from the law. Glenn's friends are mostly older students from his house of Slytherin, but he has also befriended people such as Duncan Carmello, Milisa Pacelli, and Callie Streeter to make himself appear a little more innocent than actually is. Current Situation Glenn is unaware, but the ministry are pulling up their socks and will soon be trying with all their might for his removal from the school to decrease the dark activity which had peaked at a record breaking all time high at Hogwarts this year mostly thanks to Glenn. But Glenn is one step ahead.. he is barely at the school now, only showing up to take his OWLs. His mum is gone for only a few days on vacation, and he has already joined his idol Orlando Pierros in his crew called Scorpia. Glenn is set to venture out and complete various dangerous missions out of the country and interfere with the law yet again. Glenn is ambitious and wants to impress Orlando greatly.